One source of anguish to a dental patient is the sight and sound of dental tools such as a drill. This is particularly disturbing to small children. While small children easily become engrossed in an audio-visual program, as from television, I am not aware of any prior suggestion of using this propensity to occupy the senses of children during dental work.